


Conflicting Moments

by Tarlan



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e07 Requiem, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exhausted from the events of the day, Tony needs to settle the conflicts in his mind before he can rest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conflicting Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: **mmom** 2013 - Day 09

"You are one sick puppy," Tony berated himself as he slumped onto the couch, head thrown back and eyes staring up at the ceiling; too exhausted to think straight. It wasn't even his own apartment. He just felt a desperate need to be close to his boss - to his Gibbs - and his tired mind had driven him to Gibbs' home on autopilot.

Two hours ago he had dragged Gibbs and the girl from the submerged wreck of a car, hauling them onto the dock and starting CPR.

'Don't make me kiss you,' he had thought at the time, because once he started, he wasn't sure it would ever be enough, even under such innocent and desperate circumstances.

Gibbs was fine, and so was the girl, but Tony had been left with a sense of euphoria and dread that refused to leave his restless, exhausted mind. He was reliving the scene from the moment he saw the car reverse off the dock into the water; the frantic run, blazing his way past two armed men and diving headlong into the water. It had taken a full minute to climb up the ladder with the girl slung over his shoulder and dive back into the water to go back for Gibbs.

For one terrible moment he thought he'd taken too long, until he saw Gibbs blink, motionless for a moment longer before he surged onto his side, coughing up sea water.

Yet it was the memory of those cold, unresponsive lips that kept Tony's mind whirling when he desperately needed sleep, and he knew of only one sure-fire way to banish those demon thoughts. He unzipped his fly and pulled his dick out, trying to oust the image of Gibbs lying seemingly dead - drowned - on the dock with more pleasurable images. He drew on memories of old girlfriends, and when that didn't work, he imagined hot ladies from favorite movies.

His mind refused to cooperate as his thoughts drifted back to Gibbs' slack features, and eyes opened wide as if he had willingly greeted death. His lips tingled with the memory of cold lips beneath his as he pushed air into lungs full of water.

His hand gripped his cock tighter, stroking firmer as he let his mind go with the flow of emotions rather than swim against that particular tide. Too exhausted to care about the consequences. In his fantasy, he leaned over Gibbs again, feeling the cold lips warm beneath his as Gibbs began to kiss him back - and the feel of Gibbs alive in his hands was enough to send him over the edge, crying out in an almost twisted term of endearment.

"Boss..."

Alive, and probably giving the nurses hell in the hospital. He grinned at the thought, eyes now heavy, body sated and mind finally at peace.

He barely managed a cursory clean-up before falling into an exhausted sleep, and he didn't stir when Gibbs moved out of the shadow by the door, kissed him gently, and covered him with a blanket.

END


End file.
